


Meetings

by eliterose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliterose/pseuds/eliterose
Summary: Hermione chooses to attend Cambridge after completing her eighth year in Hogwarts. How many meetings with Draco will it take for her to forgive him and perhaps revisit whatever they felt during the eighth year?”One day, Draco, when you enjoy your peaceful morning, with nobody to threaten your family, together with all your pure-blood fanatics, just remember that peace was because of us, filthy, disgusting, mudbloods."
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Camnz - Graduation Night and also Crazy Rich Asian - Mahjong Scene (but not a CRA fic, I loved that scene so much so I created my own narrative). Originally the fic was meant to be light-hearted but I changed my mind, probably will be angsty instead.

Hermione stared at the red rose in front of her. She smiled and swished her wand. The red rose became a goblet. She smiled. Using magic openly, she probably would miss that the most. Decision had been made and she had had no regrets. With another swish, the goblet changed into a quill. Of all the possible magic she could perform now, she chose to do random transfigurations. She smiled. She knew her time in Hogwarts was running out. It was ten o’clock in the morning and in two hours’ time, the carriage to Hogsmeade station would start bringing all the students for their train ride back home for their summer holiday. That was not for her, she just completed her eighth year and she would be going back to an empty house.

Hermione looked up and stared at the sunlight. The war seemed so long ago even though they just celebrated the first anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts. It had only been two years when she inadvertently made herself an orphan. Her parents were gone, forever. She took comfort in the fact they were alive in Australia. She wiped the solitary tear that made its way out from her eyes. The pain when she found her parents and tried to reverse the memory charm. Failed. The pain when she asked McGonagall and Flitwick to help her. They failed too. Her last attempt was when she abused her “War Heroine” title and demanded the best healer to help her. Failed.

Sometimes, she wished she was a little bit more reckless, a little bit more careless. If only she did not perfect the memory charm, reversing it was possible. No, she had to study it intently before she joined Harry. She just had to make it perfect, like every other homework she did. She stared at the quill and swish it again, this time it became a lone ballet slipper.

“Granger, what in Merlin’s beard are you doing here? Carriage is leaving in two hours’ time! You should be packing your hundred books and whatnot.” Hermione stared at the ballet slipper; it was the voice that she hated. For six years she heard the insulting nuance in the sneer. For one year she did not hear the sneer at all. For another year, the sneer had a playful nuance, or at least that was what she thought. The voice continued sneering about her mucking around. She continued to ignore the voice. After a few minutes, Draco Malfoy realised that the girl he was talking with did not respond to his jibes. Instead, she had been transfiguring random items in front of her. It was a shoe when he first saw her and now it was an empty vial.

“What are you doing?” asked Draco. Hermione finally looked up; her brown eyes were boring through his.

“Doing something that I will miss when I leave Hogwarts.” She answered so lightly and yet so loaded.

“You scared you can’t transfigure random objects when you leave school? Merlin, I thought you are smarter than that,” snorted Draco. Hermione gave a sad smile. His heart gave a weird tiny jerk seeing the sad smile.

“No, I don’t think I can use magic freely once I leave school.”

“Why not? Are you going to stay in a muggle area?” He asked curiously. Truth be told, he did not know what was her plan after graduation. Her two best friends had already started their Auror training. When he came back to school for eight-year, he thought it would be the worst time of his life. His family barely escaped Azkaban. Harry Potter testified for him and his mother. His father gave a generous donation towards the Wizengamot and promised to help round up all the Death Eaters. The Ministry then decided that he should go back to school to complete his education to show his repentance.

When he first entered Platform 9¾, he thought he would be friendless, nobody would want to spend time with an ex Death Eater. His mood improved when he saw a few of his Slytherin friends. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass came back with a pristine record. They had no relation to Voldemort. They came back simply because their N.E.W.Ts were horrible thanks to the teachings of Carrow siblings. Pansy Parkinson came back with her head down, while she was not openly affiliated with Voldemort, she did try to gave Harry Potter up to Voldemort. Theodore Nott and himself tried to make themselves inconspicuous. Their families were openly, and proudly at one point in time, supporting Voldemort.

During the welcome feast, the mood was rather sombre. It was the first time all of them gathered after all the deaths that happened in the school ground. During the headmistress speech, Draco looked around and saw Hermione, together with Ginny, sitting together. They were listening to McGonagall’s speech, holding their tears, holding each other’s hands. It hit him then. Coming back was hard for him because he did not want to be hated. Coming back was hard for them because they lost the people they loved in this very place. He knew Ginny lost her brother in the battle. Draco lost Crabbe and his aunt but truth be told, he was sadder about Crabbe. Between her imprisonment in Azkaban and her obsession with Voldemort, he barely knew her.

“I am planning to go to Cambridge.” Draco was brought back to the present hearing her answer.

“You are moving? That’s kind of far from Diagon Alley.”

“No, I am going to take a muggle examination next week and with my good results, I will enter the University of Cambridge. It is one of the most prestigious higher institutions in the muggle world.”

“What? Why? Are you leaving the wizarding world?” Draco did not realise he stood up as soon as he heard her plan. Was that why she was saying goodbye to everyone since last week? Personal goodbye? Because she was leaving her world, his world, _their_ world.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” asked Hermione sneeringly as she looked up to him. Draco was dumbfounded.

“Drop the act, _Malfoy_. I am sorry, I guess, I may not be permanently in your world but you will still have to see my face from time to time. I will probably still visit Diagon Alley every other weekend; the Ministry will want a Golden Trio reunion once in a while. You just have to accept that small doses of me, this _mudblood_.” Hermione stood up herself, and each word she said was dripping with acid. She was not apologetic, far from it.

* * *

_Hermione was looking at her list, people to say goodbye to. School would be over in one-week and it felt like there was not enough time to say her farewell. She started from the easy ones, her teachers. Well turned out, they were quite hard to say goodbye to. Slughorn, Sprout, Babbling and Vector were manageable. McGonagall, though, was crying for one hour as they said their farewell. Flitwick was another hour. They were both one of the hardest as they carried an ounce of guilt from not being able to help her with her parents. But Hermione tried her best to alleviate the guilt._

_Hagrid took the most time, half a day to make him stop crying. She had to come back the next day to stop Hagrid’s crying again. She also made time for other teachers, Sinastra, Binns (he thanked Ms. Germaine Harenger but she politely accepted it) and even Trelawney (she apologized for third-year and they both awkwardly said their goodbye). She did not say her goodbye to the new Defence Against Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teachers. It felt rather impersonal since she only knew them for a year._

_Ginny was asking why was she doing this. Hermione hid her true intentions and simply said it was weirder for her if she did not do this. They went a war together after all._

_At that time, Hermione had not made up her mind. In memory of her parents, she was considering to attend Cambridge. Cambridge was her parents’ dream school for her since young. When she went to Hogwarts, she knew her parents had accepted that their daughter would never attend Cambridge. For the longest time, Hermione forgot about this until recently, when she was cleaning up her childhood home after the war. She saw her drawing as a child, with a badly drawn Cambridge in the background._

_For the entire eighth year, Hermione tried to study some A-Level subjects whenever she had the time. It was a nagging thought. If she was to attend Cambridge, she would need to take A-Level immediately when she came back to London. She was not sure how well she would do for the examination. The personal goodbye was meant to be a contingency plan. If she was to attend Cambridge, she would have limited time to spend with these people in the future and if she chose not to attend, there was no harm done._

_She looked at her list and saw one name that she was not sure if she should say her goodbye to: Neville, Ginny, Luna, Daphne, these names were not on her list. They were people she intended to meet again after graduation. Blaise and Theo were on the list but she already said her goodbye to them. She saw Pansy’s name, crossed out. They did not have the best relationship but they were Potions partner and they survived. Hermione said a short goodbye to her. She saw the name below Pansy’s: Draco Malfoy. She was not sure if she wanted to meet him again after graduation. Her heart was saying yes, her brain was saying no. Once they graduated, it did not look like they have any reason to meet up._

_Hermione was walking towards Potions classroom, knowing that was where her fellow Slytherin eighth years hung out. She was about to enter when she heard the conversation. The conversation that made up her mind to take her A-Level._

_“It was bloody weird, that Granger just came to me and said some sort of goodbye. Does she think we are like friends or something? Just because we became partners in this sodding class?” Pansy was whining._

_“She said goodbye to you?” asked Draco incredulously._

_“Yeah, did she not say goodbye to you?”_

_“No, she did not.” Hermione sensed anger in his tone. She was feeling slightly guilty then although his next words washed that off, replacing it with her own fury._

_“Might as well, I never like her anyway.” She heard him answer flippantly._

_“What? I thought both of you have mended your relationship? Isn’t she your friend, Draco?” Daphne asked in a shocked tone._

_“Friend? Merlin, Daphne, do you really think mudbloods can be my friend?”_

_“DRACO!” Daphne, Blaise and Theo shouted at him. Hermione did not realise her tears were falling down as she ran away from the classroom. As she walked back towards her dorm, she set the list of names on fire. She had said goodbye to everyone, that one uncrossed name did not deserve it. After giving her password to the Fat Lady, with the painting asking if she was alright, Hermione marched to her room. She took out the A-Level application form that she hid deep inside her trunk and started filling it up. Once done, she walked to McGonagall’s office, requesting her assistance in getting it mailed._

_“Oh, Miss Granger, I was hoping you would not choose this route.” Minerva McGonagall said her words with so much sorrow._

* * *

Draco froze at Hermione’s last word. A word that he had not used to call her for a long time. A word he had not used to associate her for a long time. A word… that he used to call her when he was angry at her recently.

“Lily Potter, a _mudblood_ , gave up her life to ensure her son’s safety. In return, her son was able to defeat Voldemort, the monster who was destroying your family, no, _everyone’s_ family.” She stared at him, choking back tears.

“While you were at home last year, living in terror, I was with Harry, travelling all over the country finding horcrux to destroy to defeat Voldemort. I, a _mudblood_ , was fighting a war in a world whereby a persistent group of people thinks I do not belong here and yet I was fighting for their freedom.” Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, looking at how uncomfortable Draco was at those memories.

“I am not leaving because I think I don’t belong in this world - because for the first time in my life I know I do, there is no need for me to stay here just to prove I belong. I fought for all your freedom and this time, I will walk away from the wizarding world and pursue my own dream.”

Hermione held her wand tighter. She saw the empty vial that she transfigured. With another swish, the vial became what it originally was, Cambridge prospectus for new students. Draco looked down at the foreign booklet. She slowly took the booklet and put it inside her bag. After she submitted her A-Level application last week, she started reading about the courses that Cambridge offer. She was waiting for the regret to come but it never came. Her words when she told him that she wanted to pursue her dream rang true. Cambridge might not be her original dream but it was a start.

She remembered she told Ginny first and her best friend cried. Next was an owl to Harry and Ron each. Both sent her back a howler. She cried hearing the howler because she knew her best friends did not want to let her go. The last person she told before Draco was Daphne. Her surprising new friend during her return for eight-year. Daphne was too shocked and asked if something had happened. Hermione shook her head then. She said she just wanted to enjoy being a normal muggle after fighting a war.

Hermione was walking away before she stopped. Without turning her head, she said what felt like her last words to him, ”One day, Draco, when you enjoy your peaceful morning, with nobody to threaten your family, together with all your pure-blood fanatics, just remember that peace was because of us, filthy, disgusting, _mudbloods_.”

Draco stood there, staring at her silhouette walking away from him. She was there at the Potions classroom; he knew she heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks will not be at every chapter, only if a back story is needed.

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Draco stared blankly at the moving scenery outside the train window. Her words were still replaying in his head. It was replaying when he walked back to the castle. It was replaying when he walked to the carriage to board the train. It was replaying now.

_“because of us, filthy, disgusting, mudbloods”_

He had not thought of her filthy and disgusting for a long time. Witnessing his own aunt casting the Cruciatus Curse on her, carving _mudblood_ into her skin sobered him up. He did not have the hateful capability as a Death Eater. He could not deny that he enjoyed taunting _mudbloods_ whenever there was an opportunity in the past. He knew he said he wished she was the next target when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Things changed when he saw her lying down on his drawing-room, screaming, he almost wanted to stop his aunt. Not because of any affection towards her but her scream was deafening. Her scream was haunting. Her scream was not the juvenile shriek when he made her teeth bigger in fourth-year.

_“because of us, filthy, disgusting, mudbloods”_

She mentioned about Potter’s mother. He never realised it either. If only Lily Potter never gave up her life, everyone’s life on this train would be very different. If his sixth-year never happened, he probably would say life would be better. Of course, sixth-year happened. Seventh-year happened too. He always hated Professor Burbage, teaching the useless _Mudblood_ Studies, as he once called it. A few times he told his Slytherin friends that Hogwarts would be a better school if that subject was gone. If that useless professor was gone. He got his wish. That professor was floating above his dining room table and coldly murdered. He passed out after seeing that professor died. When he woke up, he heard someone mentioned that Nagini ate that professor as dinner. He passed out again.

_“because of us, filthy, disgusting, mudbloods”_

“Daphne, did Hermione say anything to you?” Daphne slightly jerked with the sudden question from him.

“About her attending muggle school?” asked her. Draco gazed into Daphne’s eyes to see if she was feigning ignorance. He curtly nodded as an answer. So, Daphne knew about Cambridge but not about her reason. Seeing Daphne’s neutral reaction, he knew she did not tell Daphne the same way as when she told him.

“She is not going to attend the school,” Daphne smugly said. He looked up hearing this.

“How do you know?”

“Hermione told me the examination will be held next week and she had not been studying much since she prioritised N.E.W.T. I did my research; Cambridge acceptance rate is really low. I doubt she can study enough for the next seven days or so to catch up the entire muggle education that she missed,” Daphne continued to explain smugly.

“I don’t know, Daph, she is the brightest witch of our age. Her _not-studying-much_ is probably equivalent to all of our study efforts combined,” said Theo.

“Theodore, it’s _Daphne_ , and I refused to believe she will be leaving our world for some muggle school. She can’t do that to her friends!”

“Seriously, _Daphne_ , you are friends with her for a year and suddenly you are sad that she may leave to the place she belongs? You should be happy that she is returning to her rightful place.” Draco clenched his fist hearing Pansy’s sneer. He was reminded of the image when Hermione told her that she would be leaving the wizarding world. He never realised it then, but he had mental pictures of them after graduation. There were flashes of images of them hanging out together with the other eight-years, them attending quidditch games together with their friends and them having dinner together. Just him and her. She threw ice-cold water to those images with her cutting words.

“What is wrong with you and Draco? I thought both of you have grown up! She is a friend, we spent so much time together for the past year!” Daphne stood up and walked out of the Slytherin carriage. Blaise followed her. Theo pretended to take a nap to avoid the awkward silence. Pansy was fuming, feeling betrayed that her close friend sided Hermione. Draco stood up and chose to walk out of the carriage.

_“because of us, filthy, disgusting, mudbloods”_

Another thing that happened after the war, everyone was free to enter other houses’ carriage. Previously, stares would be thrown when one invaded another carriage. After the war, such restriction seemed silly and everyone simply walked in and out of their designated carriages. Draco gave himself a pitiful chuckle. Indirectly, the reason he could freely walk towards where she sat was because of her too.

* * *

Draco found Hermione, Daphne and Blaise in one of the rowdy compartments, filled with mainly eighth and seventh-years graduates. He saw them laughing together, drinking butterbeer and nibbling on Every Flavour Beans. Judging by the amount of confectionary on the compartment, seemed like someone purchased the entire trolley. He stared at her for some time, wishing she had the easy expression with him again. After a while, Hermione raised her head and saw him. Her expression turned cold. Daphne saw the change in expression and turned her head, immediately shaking her head in annoyance towards him.

_“Welcome back, everyone. All of you eight-years, I am just glad to see you here, alive, taking my class,” greeted Flitwick. He scanned the room once again and forced himself to cheer up. He started talking about today’s lesson. He mentioned since everyone in the room is of age, they would be learning how to turn water into wine. It would be a light-hearted lesson and at the end of the day, everyone would drink whatever liquid on their goblet. Flitwick also mentioned that since there might be possible awkwardness after the war, he would pair up students to work together._

_Draco was paired with Seamus. To say the wine tasted horrible was putting it mildly. It tasted like as if instead of fermenting, the grapes rotted. Flitwick mentioned because there was no chemistry when they both cast the spell. Again, that was probably putting it mildly. Seamus hated his partner. Draco knew the hate was justified but he refused to swallow his pride. Instead, he probably made it worse by taunting the Irish. Draco was more surprised that no explosion happened when they both tried to cast the spell._

_Meanwhile, Hermione and Daphne were paired together. While they did not interact much throughout the years, they were also civil enough to each other. Daphne had never bullied Hermione. At the end of the lesson, Hermione and Daphne seemed to become best friends. Their wine was perfect, as expected. Pansy snorted, there was hate dancing in her eyes seeing one of her close friends being friendly with her enemy._

_After that Charms lesson, Daphne and Hermione started hanging out together. Sometimes, Ginny would join one of their girly sessions. Daphne also slowly asked her Slytherin friends to hang out with Hermione. Blaise and Theo were the first to welcome her. Just like Daphne, the two of them had never openly shown hostility towards Hermione. Pansy had never accepted her. She would not join anytime they hung out with Hermione. No love was lost from Hermione either._

_Draco was at the hardest spot. Initially, he did not know how to behave around her. They had too many unpleasant histories together. Putting aside his school bullying, how could they recover from the skirmish at his house? He saw her arm, the word had faded, to an unsuspecting eye, it was simply an ugly scar. To him, he could still read “mudblood”. As part of his personal repentance, he would force himself to join Daphne’s get together, just to show that he could hang with muggle-borns. He would keep quiet most of the time unless to talk to Blaise or Theo. Hermione would talk to everyone and pretended he was not there._

_Finally, on one occasion, Hermione was grimacing at the mention of quidditch. Draco retorted, defending his favourite sport. It was reflex, without realising who he was arguing with. Suddenly, everyone was silent. That was the first time they both exchange words to each other. She chose to break the silence by continuing the grimace. He too continued his defence. Ginny joined to defend quidditch. Daphne sided with Hermione. Blaise was torn, to side with his girlfriend or to side with his love for quidditch. Since that day, he continued to tease her, although it was never with hate. They never once had a proper and civil conversation. But they both knew; they would be fine._

Until now. Draco gulped.

He was thinking of entering the compartment and asked Hermione to come and talk to him. What would he say? He never had a proper conversation with her. He could swallow his pride and apologize for whatever she heard at Potions classroom. He could but he did not want to. Humbling himself was such a foreign concept to him. What made her so special that he should swallow his pride for her? He chuckled silently, _nothing_. With that, he turned his body and strolled back to the Slytherin carriage. Every step he took, he could hear himself asking if she was nothing, why were his steps felt so heavy?

_“because of us, filthy, disgusting, mudbloods”_

* * *

The train had finally come to a halt at King’s Cross. All the students were rushing out, looking for their parents. Hermione stepped out from the train and held back her tears. There was nobody to welcome her. She would go back to her parents’ house from King’s Cross. She would then start studying for A-Level. All alone.

She was getting her trunk out when a hand snatched it away. Hermione turned back, ready to hex the person when she saw Harry. She hugged him immediately.

“What are you doing here!” Hermione heard herself screeching. Between his training and her studying for two major examinations, they did not have the chance to meet up.

“Picking you up,” answered Harry calmly. Ginny now had joined them. She looked at the couple, puzzled at Harry’s action.

“You are staying with me at Grimmauld Place while you study for your A-Level and it is not up for discussion.”

“I can’t do that! I will be imposing on you!”

“Hermione, there is only me and Kreacher at the big house. Kreacher will probably be happy he has someone to cook for other than me,” said Harry drily. Hermione looked at Ginny.

“It was my idea. You did not say it but I know you hate your childhood home now. Going back alone will be too cruel for you.” Ginny choked. Hermione hugged her. She did not realise it but she was crying. She thought she hide it well enough, that it did not hurt to not see her parents welcoming her. It did not hurt for her to be alone in her house. It did not hurt to study for Cambridge for the parents that she lost. But it did. Everything hurt.

They broke the hug; Ginny was patting her back. Harry was carrying her trunk, asking her if she was ready to go back.

“Good luck, Granger.” Hermione froze at the words. Draco Malfoy was sneering at her. The sneer did not reach his eyes, she observed.

“Enjoy your peace, Malfoy,” she replied coldly. The ice reached her eyes, he observed.

Narcissa Malfoy approached the three of them. She gave a curt greeting towards Harry, a slight nod of head towards Ginny and nothing for Hermione. The silence was so sharp, it could probably kill someone.

“We shall make our move. It was nice meeting you.” Narcissa finally spoke something after a few beats. Her farewell was meant for Harry and all five of them knew that. She slowly walked away, Draco following behind her while pushing his trolley. After about twenty steps, he stopped and looked behind. He was wishing hard that she was watching him walk away.

He was looking at an empty space. The three of them had left to wherever they were going. That was it, he thought. That was his goodbye with her. He heard his mother called his name and he quickly pushed his trolley to join her. Maybe, perhaps, if only he looked behind after ten steps, he would see what he wanted to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Malfoy Manor. Home at last. Draco looked around to see that his mother had done some redecorating. The air of glum that was covering the manor was gone, replaced with overt pompousness, just like how it was before Voldemort took over his house.

“Draco, the sitting room. Now.” Narcissa ordered him as she walked towards the said room. Draco was confused, he just reached home not even for a minute. In the past, when he came back for the summer holiday, a feast will await him. His mother called it a belated birthday feast. His father called it completing another successful year in school. There was never a time whereby his mother behaved like this to welcome him back.

He followed his mother, while his house-elf started to levitate his trunk to his room. He looked at his house-elf and smiled. His house-elf gave a terrified look back. Merlin, Hermione had a weird influence on him, smiling to his house-elf and all. Leaving the terrified elf behind, he hastened his steps into the sitting room. Narcissa was already sitting, legs crossed, fingers tapping the velvet couch, waiting for him. Draco took a seat at the armchair beside her.

“Do you know where your father is?” asked his mother.

“I don’t know? I expect him to be travelling with Aurors, catching Death Eaters? Surely, you will know his location better than I do,” answered Draco, a frown creasing his forehead.

“He is in Azkaban.”

That made him choked. He could feel his blood ran cold. He straightened his sitting posture, looking baffled at his mother’s statement.

“No, we bribed the Wizengamot! We gave them enough galleons to ensure Father will not be thrown to Azkaban!”

His mother blue eyes pierced his.

“No, Draco, your father’s crime was too big to escape Azkaban but we have enough money and influence to keep his imprisonment a secret. They agreed that much because you were ordered to go back to school. I have been keeping it a secret from you as per their request.”

“That makes no sense! We should have bribed them with more money then!” This was the first time he was shouting at his mother. Narcissa remained seated on her sofa, looking rather unbothered by all the shouting. Instead, she summoned the house-elf. With a crack, the house-elf appeared, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. _Is this the time for a fucking tea party_ , Draco muttered to himself.

Narcissa sipped her tea, then shot a look towards her only son, “ _More money_? Draco, the Ministry does not want our money. They have plenty of money from seizing all the Death Eaters’ vault. Your aunt’s vault alone was enough to rebuild Hogwarts. Our money is useless now. Even the Weasleys will rather starve than take Malfoy’s money.”

Draco swallowed. He had never felt so powerless in his life, not even when he was tasked to kill Dumbledore. Malfoy’s money was useless. That was a sentence he never thought he would hear in his life.

“Now, do you understand the predicament that we are in? The Ministry does not want our money but they want our obedience, compliance and we are giving them that. If they asked you to jump, you jump as high as you can. If they asked you to donate money, you ask them how much. We will do what they want until we are part of the wizarding society again. No matter how long it takes,” Narcissa ended her speech with a sharp tone. Her fingers trembled for a second, Draco would have missed it if only the cup did not clink against the saucer.

“How long is Father being imprisoned?” asked Draco after some time of silence. He stared at the biscuits in front of him. The pastry was as much food as he could get for his welcome feast.

“Well, Draco, that’s the funny thing about keeping your imprisonment a secret. He will stay there for as long as the Ministry wants to.”

“And he agrees to this? Indefinitely locked up in Azkaban?” Draco had a hard time believing his father, the almighty Lucius Malfoy would accept the fate of being locked up in such a horrible place.

“I did not give him a choice,” Narcissa paused briefly as she stared into space, “I told him I did my part to ensure your future is spared in the Forest. It is his turn to do the same.”

* * *

_Narcissa Malfoy held her cup elegantly. Just because she was no longer the darling of the wizarding society, it did not mean she would start behaving like those blood traitors Weasleys. Of course, unlike previously, nobody cared if she held the teacup elegantly. Nobody wanted to meet her. Her social calendar was empty, except for maybe barking orders to her house-elf. That and writing letters to her son in Hogwarts._

_Today was different. Philomena Parkinson asked her for tea in Parkinson Manor. She was more than happy to visit her old… acquittance. Narcissa offered her house but Philomena was badly masking a distaste. Malfoy Manor was tainted, nobody wanted to visit it._

_“How are you? It has been some time since we last meet. Is Lucius still traveling around the world, catching his old friends?” asked Philomena. Narcissa smirked, calling Death Eaters as old friends, how original. If this was in the past, Narcissa would probably put down her cup and left._

_“Yes, the Ministry is very grateful for my husband’s contribution.” She kept her statement vague. The Ministry was probably able to build another gaudy sculpture with the amount Lucius donated._

_“That’s nice. I wanted to meet you because Pansy mentioned that Draco has been hanging out with a certain muggle-born and red-haired pure blood in school. I do hope my daughter is wrong.” Philomena smiled back at her. Narcissa scoffed, so this was why she wanted to have tea with her._

_“No, Pansy is correct. I asked Draco to hang out with those people,” Narcissa choked the words out before continuing, “As you know, my family is under close surveillance by the Ministry. Draco hanging out with them is the best proof that we are changing, don’t you think?” Philomena laughed while nodding her head. Narcissa mused, the woman in front of her might not be her friend but they agreed on many things._

_“Careful, Narcissa. If you obey the Ministry too much, the blood purity will end with your son,” said Philomena, clearly hinting the possibility of having a non-pure-blood wife for her son._

_“I am thinking of marrying Draco to one of the Greengrass daughters. They are pure-blood, thank Merlin, but they also display tolerance towards muggle-borns.” Narcissa looked up to see Philomena laughing like a madwoman, at her._

_“What’s so funny, Philo?”_

_“The Greengrass has a pristine record, what makes you think they will want to be associated with you? Please, Narcissa, even my family has a better standing than yours!”_

_“Excuse me? Your daughter wanted to give Harry Potter up while I was the one who lied to You-Know-Who about him dying. I hardly think your family is better than mine,” Narcissa was clutching the teacup handle tightly, controlling her rising outburst. Philomena continued to laugh, finding the situation even more amusing._

_“Narcissa, my fool of a daughter might do that but remember, none of my family is a Death Eater. Elenora Zabini and her son hated muggle-borns and blood traitors too in the past but as you can see, they have a pristine record by keeping their heads low, not parading their association with You-Know-Who. You can’t compare Draco’s record with Blaise now, can you?”_

_“Daphne is a friend of Draco and Pansy. I don’t think a marriage between my son and her sister is impossible,” Narcissa sipped her tea, in an effort to hide her embarrassment, losing to the woman whose favourite past time was getting married._

_“I think you know, being friends is different than being married. Right now, you will reluctantly accept muggle-borns as Draco’s friend. Will you accept a muggle-born as his wife? A muggle-born in your house?” Hearing Philomena’s words, Narcissa stood up. She could not be here any longer unless she wanted to join her husband in Azkaban for doing an Unforgivable towards the woman in front of her. She took her coat and handbag and started to walk towards the fireplace._

_Narcissa then raised her head and spoke, “Let me make this clear, Philo, don’t expect to see Draco with a mudblood as a wife or even them entering my house. I am sure the curse that Lucius put against mudbloods are still in effect despite him traveling the world.” With that, she threw the floo powder and disappear from the fireplace. Philomena smirked at how she managed to rattle the great Narcissa Malfoy._

* * *

Hermione sighed and looked at her room in Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was really one hardworking elf. The house was truly scrubbed clean on every corner and those screaming paintings were put away. Hermione was not sure where all the paintings disappear to but she was not complaining. She could enter the house without Walburga’s screaming about her being mudblood and filthy. _Just like her grandnephew._

Harry mentioned that Kreacher was bored on most days that when he was tasked to clean the house, he did it overzealously. She was about to scold him for the elf mistreatment when Harry interjected. He tried to free Kreacher and paid him but Kreacher started crying, lamenting that he was a bad elf if his master did not want him at all.

She threw her body into the soft mattress. The room was rather big and she had her own bathroom. This was Regulus’ bedroom previously and apparently Kreacher was honoured that someone who bravely fought for his master’s cause would be staying in the room. As she stared into the ceiling, she was reminded of how Narcissa Malfoy did not even bother to greet her. Like mother, like son. She was feeling really stupid now. For one year, she thought Draco had changed. It was not easy for her to forgive him and moved on from their past but she tried. She tried her best to the point of having a funny feeling towards him.

Draco was so easy to be around with when he did not spend every minute spewing hateful words towards her. After finally breaking their ice with that quidditch argument, they started a friendship. They would do their homework together, visited Hogsmeade together.

The funny feeling started during Valentine’s day this year. Someone sent her chocolate and she realised she wished it was from Draco. It was not. The chocolate was from a seventh-year Ravenclaw who was enamoured with the Golden Girl. After that realisation, she tried to manage the funny feeling but sometimes she could feel Draco was having the same feeling towards her. He treated her differently than how he treated Daphne or Ginny. He would walk slower to match her pace. He would sit beside her for hours at the library for no reason.

The only time someone feebly supported her point was when Draco flew past her during one of the quidditch matches and Luna lightly mentioned, “Funny, don’t you think? He flew to our area five times since the game started when the snitch was nowhere near us.” Hermione told Luna that we could not see the snitch so maybe Draco was on to something. Luna, again retort with a light tone, “Well, then why is the other seeker always at the other end of the field?”

He probably did all those things just to mess with her. He could not openly taunt her like in the past so he was doing this, offered his friendship when maybe at the end of the day, he and Pansy would get together to laugh at her. Of course, Pansy was his girlfriend for the longest time. It was her being stupid thinking he actually changed.

“Fancy for a dinner?” Hermione lifted her body and saw Ron at her room door. She jumped immediately and hugged him. It had been too long since she saw her two best friends.

“How are you! Merlin, eighth-year was weird without needing to save you and Harry!” Ron laughed as they both went down to the dining room. Kreacher had cooked a spread for the four of them. Ginny and Harry were already seated.

As they started dinner, Hermione started to forget the hurt that was sitting at her heart since morning. She started telling them about her study plans (Harry and Ron had to stifle a yawn), what Cambridge course she intended to take (Human, Social and Political Sciences) and also her plan in general after A-Level and before admission.

“Just asking, if you are not accepted in Cambridge, will you be going to another school?” asked Harry as he cut his steak. Hermione gave deep thought to the question and shook her head. If Cambridge was out of the question then she did not see the need to go to university. She was only doing this to honour her parents’ memory after all.

“Is muggle school free like Hogwarts?” Ron was asking this time. Hermione had to hide the stab to her heart again.

“Unfortunately, no… but I have more than enough to pay for school and live comfortably for the next few years,” answered Hermione as stared at her glass. After realising that retrieving her parents’ memory was impossible, she started to settle things logically, like she always did. She sold her parents’ dental clinic. Next, she sold her parents’ car. The last step was to sell her house once she was admitted to Cambridge. She was planning to rent a flat near Cambridge for three years. In her final year of university, she would then start considering buying a house for herself.

“Bloody hell, Hermione, if you are that rich, can you consider dating me again then?” joked Ron. The entire table laughed. She and Ron were probably a love story that should have been but never was. When the war ended, everyone was rooting for them to get together. Hermione and Ron thought something would happen after the teenage angst in fourth year and sixth year, after the horcrux vision of her and Harry being together and after the kiss during the war. But nothing happened. Those feelings felt so small compared to the friendship they shared from being avoiding death every day, from fighting a war together. Mrs. Weasley was probably the saddest at the thought of them not ending up together.

“Anyway, what’s with the frosty farewell at the station with Malfoy just now?” asked Ginny, raising her right eyebrow. Hermione immediately kept quiet. Nobody knew about the Potions classroom incident, well maybe except Draco himself. With a deep sigh, she then started telling them about what happened.

At the end of the story, Ron was the angriest. He always got her back, probably the after-effect from the lingering feelings. Harry was shaking his head in disdain towards the Slytherin. Ginny looked sad. She, too, probably thought Draco had changed and considered him as one of her friends.

“But please know, Daphne, Blaise and Theo are genuine when it comes to the friendship. They were scolding Draco in the classroom, in disbelief that he would actually use that word again.” Hermione tried to convince her friends about the Slytherins trio. To be fair, even Pansy was genuine, genuine in not wanting any friendship with her. Hermione then tried to steer the conversation away from the Slytherins, asking Harry and Ron about their training, asking Ginny about her upcoming try-outs with a few quidditch clubs. Despite all the distractions, Hermione saw the look that Ginny gave her. She should have known; Ginny could even see her hurt relating to her parents. Compared that hurt, Hermione was practically parading her emotions now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, this will be a slowburn Dramione.


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

“Wake up, Draco! Merlin’s sake, it is already 11 in the morning!” Draco tried to ignore the loud noise that was coming from the end of his bed. Daphne, and presumably Blaise, were shouting and tugging his comforter away. It was before noon, what did she mean by _already 11_? After the fateful day when he returned from Hogwarts, when his mother told him the truth about his father’s whereabouts, Draco was lost. He was not sure of what to do next. He had been locking himself in his room, enjoying his solitude with his thoughts as company.

“Go away, Daph. Let me sleep,” groaned Draco while covering his eyes from the harsh sunlight as Daphne opened the curtains. Seriously, he needed to talk to his mother, never let anyone enter his room unless he allowed it. His mother had been taking the liberty of undoing all the locking charms that he put almost every day.

“I will forgive you since your brain is barely awake but it is _Daphne,”_ Draco groaned louder. Daphne and her obsession in calling people by their birth names. It was even more irritating when he was barely awake. When his room turned quiet, he thought she had finally left, however, he felt his comforter was floating away from his body. Another person, again probably Blaise, started to lift him away from his bed.

“SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU?” shouted Draco, his body was still floating, on the way to the bathroom. Blaise was holding his laughter as he tried to maintain his wand on his hand. Draco gave his best glare, noting that if his friend dropped his wand, he would be dropped in an instant too. Finally, Blaise lowered him towards the ground. He stared at his reflection on the mirror to his left. Merlin, he looked horrible. It had been three weeks since he did any proper grooming. He still showered for the sake of avoiding any foul smell but that was it. He did not brush his hair; he did not shave and clearly, it showed.

“You have fifteen minutes to shower and do something about your unkempt appearance. Blaise will be here to choose your outfit and I will be downstairs while your mother is playing hostess. Merlin, she must be so lonely seeing how eager she was when she saw me!” Daphne barked her order. Draco snorted and told her that he could pick his own outfit, no need for Blaise interference. Daphne answered by closing the door and locking it. She did not fail to shout “fifteen minutes!”.

Narcissa smiled as she was joined by Daphne Greengrasss in her sitting room. She was absolutely delighted when she saw Daphne appeared at her fireplace. This was her chance. She should get to know Daphne and convinced her to introduce her sister to Draco.

“Thank you for the lovely tea and scones, Mrs. Malfoy. I do apologize once again for intruding but Draco has not been answering my owls and I am not sure how else to reach him.”

“Oh, nonsense, Daphne. I am more than happy to welcome my son’s friends. Draco had been resting since his return from Hogwarts. I am sure you understand, it is the time whereby all of you are planning your future.” Narcissa smiled as sweetly as she could. She was trying to glide the conversation to the future, preferably to the union of their families.

“Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. I have been telling Astoria, my sister, that she should enjoy her time in Hogwarts. It is her last year after all. The moment I returned home; Mother just started asking when will Blaise proposed to me! It is so crass, especially for us!”

“Speaking of which, how is Astoria? Is she currently involved with anyone?” asked Narcissa, seizing her chance. Daphne politely answered that her sister is still single and their mother had been trying to find a suitable husband for her. Narcissa hid a smile as she drank her tea. _Perfect_ , she mused.

“ _Daphne_ , your boyfriend thinks that my slicked hair is too _uptight_. Could you please tell him to stop being so vain?” Draco announced his presence with a loud scowl. Blaise, trailing behind him, was tutting, mentioning that his hair was all wrong to where they are going. Daphne giggled after seeing the said hairstyle and agreed that his hair was too formal. Narcissa laughed and asked where were they going anyway.

“We are going to my house. I am throwing a luncheon as today is Hermione’s last day of her muggle examination! I would have preferred if it was dinner but she told me she already had plans with her Gryffindor friends,” Daphne pouted, feeling disappointed that her event was forced to be pushed back to lunch. “Nobody celebrates the end of an examination during lunch!” she exclaimed.

That was when Narcissa’s smile frozen. She realised her son was also frozen at his spot. Hogwarts was over, why should they continue mingling with Hermione Granger?

“That’s… nice of you, Daphne. Who will be there, again?” Narcissa heard how stilted she sounded.

“Oh, just me, Blaise, Theodore, Draco, since he is all cleaned up, and of course, Hermione! Astoria is sneaking out to join us since she is sick of our Mother,” Daphne chuckled before continuing, “Looking at suitors must be tiring. I am just glad I have Blaise.” Hearing Astoria’s attendance, Narcissa’s smiled returned. With that, she quickly ushered out the three people into the fireplace.

When Narcissa was sure Daphne and Blaise had disappeared from the fireplace, she pulled her son, “Draco, play nice with Astoria.” Draco gave a confused look at his mother but she pushed him towards the fireplace.

“Greengrass Manor,” was the last thing Narcissa heard before feeling the rising euphoria. She could not wait to tell Philomena that her plan in getting a Greengrass as a daughter-in-law was swimming perfectly.

* * *

It felt surreal that Hermione had completed all her examinations as of one hour ago. After completing two major examinations of her life within a short period of time, she could not wait to enjoy the rest of the day. No, probably enjoy the next few weeks relaxing before her A-Level result was out. Once she was out of the examination centre, she immediately looked for a safe apparition point to visit Greengrass Manor. This would be her first visit to Daphne’s house. Throughout her eighth-year, she heard stories about how the Manor was basically a garden with a manor attached. Daphne joked that her mother had wanted to call the house Greengrass Garden initially.

Hermione looked at the building in front of her. Daphne was not kidding; the huge iron gate was decorated with different types of flowers. As she walked towards the gate, the flowers started to untangle its vines and let her enter. She continued walking towards the French door that was at the end of the flower path. She knocked on the door and a tiny elf opened the door.

“Miss Granger has arrived. Polly will inform Young Miss. Please follow Polly, Miss Granger,” the house-elf did a curtsy and Hermione felt slightly awkward. With a nod, she followed Polly outside the manor, walking towards the garden beside the house. There she saw a beautiful set up of flower towers and a dining table. There was a huge garland with the words “Congratulations!” floating between the flower towers. Hermione smiled, the luncheon was exactly what she expected from Daphne.

“You are here! Theo and I are still trying to set the table. Why don’t you take a glass of champagne first? My sister will be here shortly,” greeted Astoria. Hermione nodded and chugged the bubbly drink. This was what she needed after an exhausting two weeks. Astoria and Theo were discussing if they should duplicate another pair of flower towers. Hermione chuckled, this luncheon was so different than what she was used to. In the Burrow, there was always chaos when it came to brunch. There was no peace between the siblings, and recently she and Harry had become part of the chaos.

As she continued to sip her champagne, she looked that there were five other chairs. One was for Theo, two were for Daphne and Astoria and another one was Blaise. Who was the sixth guest? It definitely would not be Pansy. Her breath hitched. Draco would not attend, would he? Maybe it was Ginny? But Ginny was organising tonight’s celebration. While Ginny got along well enough with the Slytherins, they were not as close to attend each other luncheon.

“I am sorry! I can’t believe I am late!” Daphne was rushing towards her. Hermione had barely stand up when Daphne hugged her. Trailing behind her was Blaise, Hermione smiled and waved at him and then she saw him. Hermione’s body stilled. Draco was frozen at his spot. They were not sure what to do with each other. Daphne, oblivious to the situation, remove herself from the hug and started talking about what was happening since they separated at King’s Cross three weeks ago. She dragged Hermione to sit in the middle of the table (the luncheon is all about you!). Daphne sat at her right, with Theo at her left. Blaise sat opposite Daphne, Astoria beside him and Draco taking the last chair. Hermione swore she heard a low snarl from Daphne when everyone took their seats however when she looked at Daphne, she was still chatting animatedly.

“As I was saying, I was late because we have to pick up this ferret from his house. He did not return any of my owls for the past three weeks! Merlin, Blaise and I was thinking if he was transfigured back to ferret!” The whole table laughed except for Draco who was scowling at the unpleasant memory of being an animal. Hermione did not laugh too.

“Clearly, he does not want to attend this luncheon. You should not force him to attend.” Draco felt the tiny jerk again in his heart hearing the frosty words. Merlin, if he knew Daphne’s owls were about meeting Hermione, he would have replied to her immediately. He thought King’s Cross was the last time they would see each other and yet he was given another chance to meet her.

“Well, Blaise levitating me out of my bed sure did not give me much choice to not attend this,” he tried to break the ice, break the frost that was clouding her whenever he was around. The whole table laughed as Blaise told the story. Draco observed Hermione, she was neither laughing nor scowling. She simply drank her champagne, hiding her expression.

“Shall we start our lunch? Polly! The food please!” With Daphne’s instruction, soups appeared at everyone’s bowl. Hermione started asking Daphne about her house-elf and Daphne immediately told her about Polly’s weekly wage of 20 galleons and monthly time-off. Although, Daphne did grumble about Polly’s initial fear of being dismissed because she was given a monthly off day.

As the chatter continued, Hermione realised that she and Draco were back to those days whereby they would not talk to each other. She was busy talking with Daphne, Blaise and Theo. Draco was talking to Astoria. The younger Greengrass seemed to be in a deep discussion with him. Hermione’s funny feeling seemed to be back. Although it was not the positive kind like it was previously. This felt like someone was pricking her heart.

“So, when will your result be out? I am just saying if you do get into that school, I will need to throw another party!” Hermione laughed at Daphne’s eagerness. She mentioned that result would not be out until mid of August.

“Why are you going to do till the results are out then? Surely you will be spending time in the wizarding world, right?” asked Blaise.

“I am not sure, probably just take each day as it is. My time in the wizarding world seemed to be limited so yeah, definitely will be spending my time here. But I have things to do at muggle’s world,” explained Hermione. She did not mention about selling her childhood home. Nobody at the table knew the truth about her parents. She tried to keep her parents’ status vague with them, and it was easy since all of them are pure-bloods. A few mentions about attending dental conferences or taking an extensive specialisation to become orthodontist, they would just politely nod and changed the topic.

“Brightest witch of our age, so confident that Cambridge would actually want her,” Hermione turned her head upon hearing Draco’s sneer. Some time ago, she probably would laugh and assumed he was joking with her. Not now. The words felt just as cruel as those days when he bullied her.

“Well, muggles do actually accept me since I am one of _their kind_.”

Draco swallowed at the emphasised last two words. Everyone at the table was silent. She knew she was not exactly responding to his joke but she ignored the tension that formed.

“Merlin, Hermione, it seems like you are still having those examination stress! Come, come drink more champagne! Shall we mixed it with orange juice and make a samosa or something?” asked Daphne in a desperate attempt to diffuse the tension.

“It is called mimosa, Daphne!” Astoria tried to force out a laugh, joining her sister’s effort in trying to make the conversation light. Hermione joined the laughter however she and Draco were staring at each other. After some time, they both turned their heads and started to talk with the rest of the group. Hermione chatted with Blaise about his family estate in Italy while Draco discussed something with Astoria again, she observed.

Much later, when the sun was slowly descending, Hermione noted that she needed to leave soon for her next celebration. Ginny’s celebration was at Leaky Cauldron, Hannah Abbot was more than happy to have a small get-together of Dumbledore’s Army. Daphne, a little bit buzzed, was unwilling to let her go. She was hugging her and asking to stay for a few more minutes. Blaise and Theo were able to drag Daphne away and asked Hermione to make her escape. Astoria offered to bring Hermione to the fireplace so she could floo back to Grimmauld Place.

For some reason, Draco followed the two girls towards the inside of the house. Hermione turned her back and frowned seeing him.

“Oh, this is the fireplace and here is the powder. Let me get back to Daphne and make sure she sobers up before our parents get back. Mother will faint seeing her prim daughter behaving like that,” chuckled Astoria as she passed the tiny bag. There was only her and Draco in the room now.

“Why were you being like that? I was joking about you and Cambridge, like we always do,” asked Draco quietly. Hermione scoffed, “Look at you, joking with us, _mudbloods_. Did you tell your father about how hard it was, keeping up the pretence of being friends with a _mudblood_? And a blood-traitor if you include Ginny.”

And that was it. Draco’s anger, about being lied to by his mother, his father and the Ministry was back. He spent the past three weeks wallowing in his anger and self-pity. He thought he was healing when he mustered the energy to attend this luncheon. Clearly, he was wrong since the mere mention of his father make his blood boiled.

“Don’t you dare mention my father or my family ever again,” Each word said was dripped in acid and anger. Anger coursing through his veins, he tried his best to control his hand from not destroying the room he was in. Just like that day.

“With pleasure,” replied Hermione before disappearing at the fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Hermione was puzzled at the sight that greeted her as she appeared at Grimmauld Place’s fireplace. Instead of the aged living room, Ginny had cleared the furniture that was in front of the fireplace. The door leading towards the dining room was opened and Hermione found her asking Kreacher to put the food on the table that was pushed to the wall. Ginny herself was arranging a few bottles of wine, firewhiskey and butterbeer at another table.

“Ginny, I thought the celebration will be at Leaky?” asked Hermione. Ginny raised her head and answered, “Ah, yes, but Hannah mentioned that one of the Ministry departments is having a get-together at Leaky tonight. Don’t think we want to have them watch us as we celebrate, do we?” Hermione winced and shook her head.

Now that she was done with her school and examinations, she was sure the Ministry would start asking her to make appearances at events. Kingsley was the only one who knew about her Cambridge plan from the Ministry and he had been a great help in deflecting her “duties” so far. And she hoped to continue to avoid meeting any Ministry staff for as long as possible. Hermione sighed, she had heard stories from Harry and Ron about the nonstop events that they were asked to attend. Even Ron, who initially loved the attention, was starting to get tired as he barely had time off between his Auror training and these events.

Hermione came back from her thoughts and looked around the dining room. The dining chairs were put away and instead, there was a huge space in the middle, extending towards the living room. The food served was mainly bite-sized and there was plenty of alcohol on the other table. She asked Ginny who would be attending and hearing that most of the Dumbledore’s Army would be present, Hermione cheered. She quickly went up to her room to get ready for her second round of celebration.

At around seven, the fireplace at Grimmauld Place started to come alive. Ron and George were the first to appear. Patil twins and Michael Corner arrived next as they were working in the same department in the Ministry. Neville had knocked the front door, mentioning that he just came back from St. Mungo so he was not able to floo in. As the night deepens, more and more people appeared.

Hermione was not sure how but as the weeks went by after their graduation, her D.A friends found out about her Cambridge plan. They were shocked and sad but also had been supportive. Although, with the exception of Neville and Luna, most of them were not aware of the main reason behind her decision. Just like with the Slytherins, she kept the story about her parents as vague as possible. Her official reasoning behind Cambridge to most people was because of her thirst for knowledge and they simply accepted it. She was Hermione Granger after all.

Funnily, even though her peers knew about her plan, nobody had spoken a word to the Daily Prophet. She was expecting Rita Skeeter to make a headline about the Golden Girl leaving the wizarding world. And that was when Hermione realised, just like fifth-year, what was a secret to the Dumbledore’s Army, would remain a secret. She did not even need to jinx anyone to keep it a secret.

* * *

It was close to midnight; the party had been happening for a few hours now but everyone was still having the best time of their lives. Seamus noted that this was as close to a graduation party as they could get with all the D.A. members. Everyone cheered on that statement, including Hermione. The eight-years had a small party at Gryffindor’s common room but it was different. Harry and Ron were not there then.

Hermione, having drunk more than enough alcohol since afternoon, was starting to feel slightly dizzy. She walked towards the fireplace and sat down on the floor, back resting on the fireplace. Half drunk, half sober, she started to observe every single one of her friends. George and Angelina were snogging at one corner. Hannah, who joined the party rather late, was talking to Ernie and the Patil twins about her new role as Leaky’s landlady. Seamus, Dean and Michael were having a heated discussion about quidditch. Harry and Ron were talking about their gruelling training recently. A tear streamed down her cheek as she watched all these people that she loved. How often would she see them once she moved to the muggle world?

“Such a party, eh?” Hermione quickly wiped her tear as Neville joined her. He sat down beside her, holding a glass of firewhiskey. Hermione nodded and laughed, saying it was the best way to end her examination stress. They watched Luna and Ginny danced together before falling into a comfortable silence for some time, their bodies still swaying to the music.

“I envy you, you know,” said Neville quietly, hands fiddling his glass. Hermione turned her head and stared at Neville, looking puzzled. What was there to envy about completing a muggle examination?

“You have a thread of your parents’ wish, by going to Cambridge. I know people always told me my parents will be proud if they can see what I did during the war but… I will never know that,” Hermione was about to interrupt when Neville quickly added, “Don’t get me wrong, of course, they will, but I wish my parents left a dream for me, even if it was something small like joining Hogwarts quidditch team. Just so when I achieve it, I have the satisfaction of completing their wish.”

Hermione stared at her own glass then as she listened to Neville. Deep thoughts starting to sober her up.

“How does it feel? To see your parents alive and yet they can’t recognize you?” As she asked the question, she realised that Neville was the only other person that understood her. Their situations were different yet similar. He gave her a sad smile, now looking into the empty space in front of him.

“Wish I can say it will be alright after a while but I don’t think I should be lying to you. It will always hurt, Hermione. Every time I visit them at St. Mungo, I never fail to hope for a miracle, for them to recognize me even it was for one second. But I know, it is probably better this way because if they did, I will start getting greedy. I will wish they recognize me for one minute next, one hour then and it will just be torturing every time they did not.”

Hermione did not even try to hide her tears this time. Neville looked horrified when he realised, he made her cry. He apologized profusely but Hermione shook her head. She said she needed to hear the reality. She needed to accept what was to come. Neville, on the other hand, started blaming the alcohol and tried to hurriedly cast a cheering charm to her as a last resort. He failed. Hermione told Neville that she would be alright and just need some time alone in her room.

With a great dash, she hurriedly ran to her room, casting a silencing spell and let the tears came out. She was not sure what caused her tears, the realisation that she would be leaving the wizarding world or never experiencing her parents’ love again or perhaps both. She cried and cried and started thinking about how it seemed the world was against her. She sacrificed her own parents for their safety during the war and yet people like the Malfoys and the Parkinsons were still rejecting her. Draco and Pansy still had their parents. If she was going to continue the bitter train, Daphne and Blaise never even tried to participate in the war and they still had their family. None of them lost someone dear to them. People said her side won the war but now, at this moment, it did not feel that way.

She did not realise when Harry and Ron entered her room as her sobs were louder than the door opening than their footsteps. Quietly, they both sat beside her, one best friend on each side. Hermione sensed their presence however chose to continue her cry. They knew her, they would not try to make her stop crying. They would just sit there, being there for her.

“Neville sent both of you, huh?” asked Hermione once she calmed down, her voice was raw from all the crying. Harry gave her a thoughtful smile and nodded. He patted her back.

“He came to us like as if his pants were on fire or something,” quipped Ron. Hermione laughed.

“I am supposed to sell my house,” Ron and Harry looked puzzled at the sudden announcement.

“That’s great, Hermione. Do you need help? Although, you managed to sell the clinic without our help, doubt you need it this time,” Harry tried to keep the conversation light. Hermione shook her head, wiping her eyes. Fresh tears were threatening to come out.

“I thought it will be easy. Selling the clinic and the cars were easy but I can’t seem to sell the house. I keep thinking what if my parents’ memory return one day? They will come back to England and see their house is sold, their daughter’s gone and no way to find me.” She took a deep breath before continuing.

“But speaking to Neville, the reality just sinks in. My parents will never return to England _for me_ ,” a cry broke out as she spoke the harsh fact. She managed to continue in between her sobs, “That house was the only thing left that shows we were a family once. When it’s gone, there is nothing tangible to show that. I removed my face from all the family pictures. I don’t even have a single photograph of the three of us!” Tears were falling down on her cheeks again. If only she was a little bit reckless, a little bit careless, there might a picture of them somewhere. Harry patted her back again, encouraging her to continue.

“I don’t want to sell the house, but I don’t want to go back either. If I stay there, it felt like the house was taunting me, at how it was my own fault that I am alone in the house. I don’t know what should I do. It’s like if I ask you to sell 4 Privet Drive, Harry!”

Harry chuckled sadly, “Well, 4 Privet Drive is not mine and that house carries more bad memories to me anyway. But I see your point, that’s why I am keeping this house. I hated this house too initially, it reminded me of Sirius. He hated this house because of his childhood and later because he was confined here, unable to do anything. I thought of finding another place to live for the past year but I guess, once Kreacher cleaned up the place, I find it harder to not live here. Living here made me feel a stronger bond with Sirius and my parents.”

“So, are you saying I should stay at my parents’ house?”

“No, I am saying just be me for the past year. You are going to Cambridge anyway, let the house be until you graduate. Take the next three years to decide if keeping the house is what you want. Whenever you are in London, feel free to stay here if it becomes too hard to go back.”

“And you can stay in the Burrow when you are going to the wizarding world. Mum is probably happy to have another daughter and Dad will ask you about the latest muggle items he acquired,” Ron continued.

Hearing their words, she hugged her two best friends and tried to thank them in between the sobs. Perhaps, she should feel grateful that even though she lost her parents, she still had such wonderful friends and their families.

“Besides, I can ask Kreacher to clean your house weekly or something. I am desperately trying to give him tasks to do.”

“Harry, no! I am not going to ask Kreacher to clean my house! I can do that myself!”

“Alright, how about if you pay him every time he cleaned your house? Please, Hermione, I am desperately trying to keep him busy!” Hermione laughed hearing Harry’s plea. She agreed to continue this Kreacher discussion when she was feeling better tomorrow.

The three of them then became quiet. Hermione took Harry and Ron’s hand and held them tightly.

“I am going to be fine, right?” whispered Hermione.

“ _We_ are going to be fine, Hermione,” said Ron as he squeezed her hand back. Harry nodded and squeezed it tightly too.


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to JK Rowling**

“Until when are you going to stay in your room? Drinking firewhiskey like as if it was water?” Narcissa announced her presence as she unlocked all the spells he put. His mother had left him alone for the most part and he was content enough to live as a hermit in his room. The last time he made an effort to leave the house, he mucked things up with Granger. He made their relationship worse with his temper.

He wished he could talk to her, tell her that the anger was not because of her, not about a mudblood, speaking about his father. But his mother had made him promise Lucius’ incarceration would be a secret until he was released, if that. She considered asking him to take an Unbreakable Vow until he told her that having a father in Azkaban was not exactly something he would want to tell the world. Merlin, amongst his Slytherin friends, Theo probably the only one who would sympathize with him. Although, unlike Lucius, Nott Sr was openly sentenced to Azkaban. Draco chuckled deprecatingly, Nott Sr might even be his father’s prison mate right now.

Draco stayed silent, choosing to remain at his position, lying down at the sofa. He would let his mother made all the noise for the hour and when she was done, his room would be back to silence again. This time though, his mother had a different idea. She flicked her wand and Draco felt a few light stings on his back. He jolted up from the sofa.

“Mother! What was that for!” hissed Draco.

“I have given you enough time to wallow, Draco. It is time you do something with your life, restore the Malfoy name for Merlin’s sake. Do you think you can do that while you are here, in this room?” asked Narcissa, sounding exasperated. She did not sacrifice her husband, the father of her child, just so her son would throw away his future.

“Yeah, Mother, just like your social calendar, there are not many people who want to meet me. Other than my Slytherin friends, people don’t welcome me either. Besides, you said nobody wants Malfoy money, just what do you expect me to do then? Not as if I can totter to the Ministry and schmooze with those old gits like Father used to do.” Draco received another wave of light stings. He could see the pain in his mother’s eyes at the mention of her empty social life. He felt the twinge of guilt seeing the pain. He really knew how to hurt people nowadays.

“Well, I am glad you brought that up, Draco,” Narcissa smiled after she put aside her wand. Draco stared at her, looking confused.

“The Ministry sent you an invite for an upcoming event. They are throwing a fundraising event on Harry Potter’s birthday. I expect you to be there and donate at least one thousand galleons to whatever cause Potter is raising awareness on.” Narcissa took out an envelope, addressed to himself. He took it from her and start reading the details. It was dinner on 31st July, he was invited as he was a Hogwarts alumnus from Harry’s year.

“Do you really think it is wise for me to attend? The cause that he has selected for his birthday is _war orphans_. Look at this, Neville Longbottom is also a co-host for the dinner. I am sure I will be welcomed by the two of them,” Draco rolled his eyes. Truth be told, he was not sure about how Harry’s feelings towards him. Sure, at some point, Hermione had accepted him as her friend but she never brought up her two best friends.

Narcissa threw another stinging hex. Draco was starting to get annoyed, “Mother! Enough with the stings!”

“I will stop when you agree to attend this dinner. Draco, this is our chance to slowly be accepted into the society again! You just need to be there, sit with your Slytherin friends, or even with that Granger girl and donate some money. Best if Rita Skeeter takes some pictures so that everyone can see that we are changing!”

“You did not greet her.” Narcissa was thrown off balance by the random change of conversation.

“Who?”

“Granger. At King’s Cross, you greeted Potter and even nodded at Weasley but you ignored Granger. Are you really changing?” He saw his mother’s eyes widened in shock. She did not think that he noticed or even planning to confront her on the issue.

“Draco, trust me, the fact I ignored her shows I am changing. In the past, you will probably hear me saying unsavoury things towards that girl,” said Narcissa haughtily.

Draco kept quiet, still looking at the invitation. He should attend the dinner. He was given another chance to meet Hermione again and he would ensure himself to not do stupid things again. He would keep his anger and temper in check.

“Fine, I will attend the dinner but don’t expect me to schmooze with the old bats from the Ministry, at least not this dinner.”

Narcissa gave her son the biggest smile, “Of course not. That will just make our motive too obvious. Just make sure you get your pictures taken with those Gryffindors for now.” With that, she left her son alone again, taking the courtesy to put back all the locking spells.

* * *

A Ministry owl was knocking on her room’s window. Hermione sighed. Her “Golden Girl” schedule was out. Ever since she completed her A-Level, the Ministry had been doubling down her appearance. Anytime Harry or Ron was not available, they would ask her to attend on their behalf. She scanned through the parchment, a Ministry luncheon with Kingsley this Friday, a photoshoot and an interview with the Daily Prophet on “Life After Hogwarts” (without the A-Level story) and Harry’s birthday fundraising next Saturday.

Hermione sighed again. The Ministry wanted to commemorate the Golden Trio so they agreed to plan a fundraising event on their birthdays annually starting this year. This plan was suggested last year when the war ended and it finally came to fruition. The three of them would choose a cause they wanted to fundraise for the event. For Harry, it was easy, war orphans since he was made one due to the war. Ron was planning to raise a cause for impoverished wizard families through quidditch since he knew how hard growing up poor was. Hermione was still unsure which cause she wanted to raise awareness on. And the parchment clearly stated she had until next Sunday to submit so they could start organizing for her birthday.

She considered raising for house-elves however she also thought of werewolves in memory of Lupin. But she knew, Harry would want to take on werewolf next year since he had a strong bond with Lupin and his godson. Feeling restless, she threw the parchment away and went down to the kitchen. She was always feeling restless so easily nowadays, probably because other than her Ministry functions, she did not have much to do. Harry and Ron were only available at night, sometimes they would be missing for a few days for missions. Ginny was a Harpies reserve now so she spent most of her days training. She considered looking for a part-time job just to ensure she had something else to do other than becoming a Ministry spokesperson.

“Does Miss want any afternoon tea? Or a snack? Kreacher can make kidney pies for Miss,” Hermione’s thought was brought back to the kitchen upon hearing Kreacher’s voice. Merlin, now she knew what Harry meant in keeping the house-elf busy. When Kreacher saw that there would be another person in the house, he was very excited. He made snacks when she was studying. He cleaned her room obsessively, saying Master Regulus concentrate better with a clean environment. At some point, Hermione had to give Kreacher fake tasks just so she could be left alone.

“Tea will be nice. Maybe a blueberry muffin as a companion?” Kreacher nodded his head and immediately started to work. Meanwhile, she walked towards the study and threw herself on the couch, summoning a muggle book about Politics in History. She had read this book about three times however, with so much time to kill, she decided she would read it again as part of her preparation to enter Cambridge. It was presumptuous, but Hermione was fairly confident she would be accepted. Academic was always her forte, even before she found out she was a witch.

Her reading time was disrupted when the fireplace came alive. Hermione took her wand, as a reflex, and pointed it at the figure appearing at the fireplace.

“Merlin’s beard, it’s me, Hermione!” greeted Daphne, shocked when she saw a wand was pointing to her heart. Hermione sighed relief and put away her wand. Daphne would never understand it, that one year of horcrux hunt made her alert all the time.

“What are you doing here? Did we have plans today?” asked Hermione. Since her schedule was mainly filled with Ministry appearance, sometimes Hermione feared that she might miss her personal appointments. After all, the Ministry schedule trumped her own.

“No, no, I am just here because I received an invitation to Harry Potter’s birthday next week. I was wondering if you or Ginny are the ones who send the invitation? It is weird because I do not know him at all,” Daphne was holding an envelope, with her name on it.

“Miss has a guest! Kreacher will make both of you pastries!” Daphne was stunned seeing the excited house-elf. She smiled politely and said tea will be enough since she had eaten already. Kreacher ignored her words and skipped towards the kitchen.

“House-elf? I did not see that coming from you,” said Daphne, cocking her eyebrow.

“Kreacher is not mine. Harry inherited him from Sirius, who inherited him from the Black family,” answered Hermione while rolling her eyes. Daphne looked puzzled, “Black? As in Narcissa and Bellatrix Black? As in Draco’s maternal family?” Hermione sighed, probably her tenth sighs in the past hour alone, sometimes she forgot how out of touch Daphne was from the war.

“Yes, Sirius Black was Harry’s godfather. He was also Narcissa’s cousin. Their parents were siblings,” Hermione chose to offer the most basic explanation, feeling it was not her place to tell her friend about Harry’s extended family. Daphne’s jaw dropped hearing the explanation. Hermione wanted to ask if Draco never mentioned it and then she mentally laughed to herself. Why would Draco acknowledge the blood traitors in his family?

“Anyway, you were saying about the invitation? Well, I can assure you neither me nor Ginny invited you. Probably the Ministry invites anyone who has enough galleons in their vault. It is a fundraising event after all.”

“I wish I could attend it but Blaise’s mother will be here that weekend,” said Daphne, sounding slightly disappointed that she would miss an event to officially meet Hermione’s other friends. Hermione patted her back and said there would be other times whereby they could meet. Hermione then thought to herself, if the Ministry invited Daphne, would they invite other Slytherins? Surely, they would not invite Draco Malfoy to the dinner?

* * *

“I don’t know who is on the guestlist actually. Mafalda volunteered to sort out the invitation and I am just glad that someone is taking that off my hands. I asked her to invite our school friends mainly since Neville and I are hosting it. Why did you ask anyway?” asked Harry as they ate their dinner.

“Well, Daphne received an invitation and she was surprised since both of you have never talked before. She asked if it was Ginny or me who invited her but we are not part of the planning committee either,” explained Hermione.

“Daphne? Well, I guess it is fine to invite her. It’s about time I met your decent Slytherin friend.”

“She won’t be there though. Blaise’s mother is coming next week. Although, I should arrange a get-together for all of you to officially meet before I go!” Harry laughed and said he welcomed the idea. Even Ginny wanted him to meet Daphne.

“Malfoy will not be invited right?” asked Hermione, once their discussion about the get-together ended. She did not think she would have it in her to act civil with him if he was at the dinner, especially after their last meeting. Harry thought for a while before finally saying, “I don’t think so. Don’t worry even if he came, I am sure the Ministry will not put him at the same table as us.” Suddenly, Hermione had a bad feeling about the birthday dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lol, of course Malfoy is going to be there.


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

As soon as he appeared at the fireplace, everyone froze. Draco mentally gritted his teeth and told himself to be strong. Carefully, he stepped out from the fireplace and kept his head high, just like what his mother told him before he floo from Malfoy Manor. Harry Potter’s fundraising dinner was held in someone’s manor, someone rich and probably had links with the Ministry judging by the medals of valour that were being displayed near the fireplace. The invitation had only provided the address to floo, not the manor’s name.

He walked towards the reception area, exuding confidence that he actually did not possess at this moment, and greeted the lady behind a table. He was about to give his name when the lady passed him his table number. Of course, everyone knew who he was, he thought wryly. Table 2, that was rather a central table for someone like him. He was expecting to be chucked into the back table, seated with the old coots who were barely important but had thick wallets to donate. But then again, this dinner was held by Saint Potter and Saint Longbottom, the people who were invited were probably displaying courage and genuineness. Two things that he did not he had it in him.

Draco took a deep breath and started to walk towards his table. He sat at one of the chairs, his table was still empty, except for an old couple. The wife took one glance at him and whispered to her husband. Her husband scoffed seeing him, even sharing the same table and started to give a disgusted expression. Mentally, he counted to ten and told himself this was expected. Before attending this dinner, his mother was preparing him for the treatment that he would be facing. People hated the Malfoys. Being in Hogwarts for the past one year shielded him at how his family was viewed. Sure, there were people who disliked him in Hogwarts but the teachers treated him fairly, other students left him alone most of the time and he was surrounded by his friends the entire year.

More guests came in and the chatter grew when they saw a platinum-blonde head sitting at one of the main tables. Draco was mentally cursing his mother for making him arrived so early. It made him the fodder of gossips, he heard someone musing if he stole some other bloke seat. Another couple took their seats at his table. The man introduced himself as an Auror, a _senior_ Auror, he emphasized. Draco got the silent message, if he tried to do something, this man would not hesitate to draw his wand on him.

Finally, Draco saw someone of his age pulling the chair at the other end of the table. He wanted to greet the person when he saw her face. Katie Bell. He gulped. He thought he would see fear in her eyes for he put a curse on her three years ago. He was wrong, she gave him a dismissive look instead like he was not even worth her time. Another person arrived at his table and greeted Katie. Katie had shown as much interest in the person as she did towards Draco, however there was no animosity in her disinterest. The person, another Gryffindor apparently, took the chair beside Draco. Katie actually smiled at the person and mouthed “thank you” to him. Draco realised, the boy probably decided to sacrifice himself and sat beside him. There were only three seats left. He saw Table 1 was still empty. Probably where the Golden Trio would be seated.

* * *

“Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, it is a pleasure that both of you are here. Please, may I direct you to your table?” greeted Mafalda when she saw two of the Golden Trio. Hermione politely reject the offer and asked the grey-haired lady for their table number instead. Mafalda happily gave them and asked them to enjoy the evening.

“Table 2? Are we not going to sit with Harry and Ginny?” asked Hermione as they entered the dining hall.

“I heard each table will have half our schoolmates and half old people who wanted to sit with us,” grumbled Ron. Hermione winced hearing that they would be seated with strangers. She thought one year after the war ended, the fascination with the Golden Trio would wane. She was wrong, if anything, people seemed to be more interested to see them. The older group, especially, was fascinated that three young school students were behind the downfall of Voldemort. They would ask them to retell the stories, interrupting at every moment with questions that would take retelling of the stories twice as long.

“Is that Draco sitting at our table?” asked Hermione when she spotted the platinum-blonde hair. Ron halted his steps, equally in disbelief that Draco was put on the same table as him. Ron then asked, “Is that Cormac sitting beside him?” They both looked at each other, wondering at the weird sitting arrangement.

“Who is going to sit beside Cormac?” asked Hermione. Ron immediately shook his head, mentioning the old sixth-year rivalry with the guy. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. She marched towards the table and pulled the chair beside Cormac. Ron trailed behind and sat at the other chair beside her. Katie’s face lighted up seeing the two of them and they started talking about the old days.

“Hermione, you and me at dinner together. Just like sixth-year, huh?” quipped Cormac. Hermione gritted her teeth and forced a smile. Ron gave a barely audible snort.

“Yeah, I deserved that smile. I sure was an obnoxious arse in sixth-year, sorry about that.” That took Hermione by surprise. She did not expect Cormac to actually belittle himself. He then explained how the war had changed him. He started sharing about his father being tortured when the Ministry was taken over. He was alive but was currently at St. Mungo again after being discharged previously. After a while, Hermione realised Cormac was an acceptable table mate. Even Ron slightly warmed up to him, seeing he joined their conversation once in a while.

Draco, on the other hand, was unsure of his emotion now. A great annoyance was bubbling up when the git beside him, Cormac McLaggen, talked about being Hermione’s date to Slug Club Christmas Party in sixth-year. The stupid party that made him caught by Filch. The stupid party that caused Snape to drag him into the classroom and revealed about his mother’s Unbreakable Vow. Back then in the classroom, he was showing false bravado, just like now. However, he was also feeling a great shame when hearing about the torture the git’s father endured. He represented the people who tortured Cormac’s father and yet he could still calmly sit beside him. He gave a frustrated growl when he saw Hermione laughing with Cormac once again. The senior Auror beside him gave a warning glance, thinking the growl was of something dangerous.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for attending the first-ever fundraising event! This event will be held annually, presented by each of the Golden Trio on their birthdays and planned by the Ministry! Tonight, Harry Potter has invited his friend, another brave Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom to be part of the event as they shared their birthdays together. Without further ado, let’s welcome the man of the hour, giving his welcome speech!” Everyone started clapping upon hearing the lanky man, who was the host of the event, spoke.

Draco looked around. In Table 1, he saw Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood sat together. One empty seat, presumably Harry’s, Kingsley Shacklebolt was at their table too. The other four chairs were people whom he assumed from equally high-ranking positions in the Ministry. There was an empty chair in Table 1, he noted. The thunder of claps quietened down as Harry took the stage and started to read his speech.

“ _In a child’s eyes, you’ll find the light of hope…of promise for the future**_. As a war orphan myself, there are times whereby I felt bitter about my light being taken away because my parents were not there to ignite it. It was a selfish thought but through the eyes of a child, I was not able to appreciate their sacrifice. However, after facing Voldemort himself, I see how their sacrifice _is_ the promise for the future, not just for their child, but for every child. They were not able to ignite my light but their legacy ensure that my light will never be dimmed,” Harry paused momentarily. He stared at his two best friends, both giving him a mental encouragement to continue.

“Once the war ended, I witness how the cruel history of war orphans repeated itself. One of them was someone who was very dear to me. His parents died for the same sacrifice as my parents, to make a world in which he could live a happier life. With that, I would like to dedicate tonight’s dinner for all the war orphans, for all who lost their parents and not just from death,” Harry did not continue his sentence but he gave a nod towards Neville. The room understood what he meant. If Draco had not been observing Hermione, he would have missed the slight nod that Harry gave towards her. And her sorrowful stare back, nodding back towards the man at the stage. He then saw Ron gave her shoulder a tight squeeze.

The room started clapping again at the poignant welcoming speech and the lanky man took over the stage again, signalling the start of the dinner. Hermione felt Draco boring stare at her and asked, “What?” That was the first time she acknowledged his presence since she sat at the table. Draco considered if he should mention about Harry’s stealth acknowledgement but decided not to do it in a public setting. He promised himself to behave and not deteriorate his relationship with her. He shook his head and started eating his dinner.

During dinner, he saw Katie stood up to go to the washroom. He was not sure what pushed him but he stood up himself and quietly follow her. He called her name when they reached a quiet corridor. Katie sneered at him, asking if he wanted to give her any more jewellery.

“No, I would like to apologize for that. I was not thinking straight then, I did not think of the severity of my action. Seeing death in real life was different than just cowardly handing you a necklace.”

“Look, Malfoy, if only you apologize to me sooner, I would probably forgive you. But now, with the war over and you cowardly defected to our side at the last hour, it is easy for you to say those words, don’t you think?” Katie continued to sneer. Draco looked down hearing the words. He wished he could show her how sincere he was.

“In any case, you did what you have to do to survive against You-Know-Who. I can’t say I forgive you but I don’t hold any grudge towards you either. The war is over, I have better things to look for than thinking about you,” Katie then walked away, leaving Draco alone in the corridor. He continued to stare at the floor. How foolish was he to think everyone was as forgiving as Granger when it came to his crimes?

When Draco returned to his seat, the lanky man was at the stage again and started talking about the donation that they would start collecting, the main reason the dinner was held in the first place. He listed the charities that would be benefitting and said that anyone who would like to donate, kindly stand up and announced the amount. Hermione rolled her eyes and told Ron about it was just a ploy, encouraging competition on who could open their wallet the biggest. Ron laughed and told her that probably was the point.

Someone from the back of the room, an older gentleman who was a quidditch athlete, opened the donation with 500 Galleons. After that, people slowly started to stand up and announced their donations. Ron whispered that these people probably aiming to be highlighted at tomorrow’s Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter’s quill was writing eagerly on the names and donation amount. Hermione gave him a distasteful look, saying these people seemed to miss the meaning of the event. Rita should highlight the plight of the war orphans and why they needed the money, not whose wallet was fatter.

“Well, I sure hope you won’t find my donation a distaste, Hermione. My father asked me to donate on his behalf since he was still recuperating in St. Mungo,” said Cormac. Hermione turned her head, a bit embarrassed that Cormac had heard her talking with Ron. Cormac then stood up and announced that his father would be donating 2500 Galleons. The room gasped as that was the highest donation so far.

Seeing Hermione’s impressed look, Draco could not help it. He stood up and announced he would be donating 5000 Galleons. The room, this time however, fell into a sharp silence. Draco belatedly realised what he had just done. He brought everyone’s attention to himself. Rita Skeeter looked very excited at the development. Awkwardly, he sat down, hoping for the chatter and buzz to restart. The lanky man, with great discomfort on his face, said a thank you for his donation. Slowly, people started talking but there was nobody else donating. Nobody wanted to since there was no use, Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, just donated to a cause about _war orphans_. Nobody could top that headline.

“What have you done?” hissed Hermione, looking angrier than ever. Draco looked confused, while he did not expect Hermione to hug him or cheered for his donation, her anger was unexpected either.

“What? I just donated for Potter’s cause? Isn’t that the point of this dinner?” argued Draco, in an equally low voice. The senior Auror beside him started to shift, watching him as he saw the argument brewing with the Golden Girl.

“Tomorrow, people will only be reading about you donating, nobody will even care about the cause or the speech that Harry gave about being an orphan! Honestly, it must be tiring for you to be here, pretending to care when all you want is just that moment of false glory with your Malfoy’s money!” Hermione continued to hiss in anger. Draco was starting to get agitated. He wanted to say that he wanted to donate a smaller amount originally, he only donated that heinous amount to get her approval, like how Cormac got his.

His argument was put on hold when someone took the stage. The lady, slowly walking towards the centre of the stage, announced herself as Phyllida Jorkins. Hermione and Ron groaned hearing the name, to the confusion of the rest of the table. Phyllida was the head of the new department who was tasked to improve the image of the Ministry. She was the one who sent their appearance schedules and planned for all the upcoming events to rebuild the new society. Mafalda Hopkirk recently transferred to her department, seeing she was a great record keeper.

“I would like to thank you all for generous donations tonight. I am immensely grateful for Mr. Draco Malfoy, _the former Death Eater_ , who donated five-thousand Galleons. It must have taken a lot of courage for him to attend this dinner and he did not disappoint us. If anything, one would think he donated it to show his repentance about his _straying ways_ two years ago.” Phyllida gave a sickeningly sweet smile towards Draco.

“ _Anyhoo_ ,” Phyllida continued with a slight giggle, “I am just glad he is here. We are trying to show repentance and forgiveness. Look at Table 2, Ms. Bell and Mr. Weasley, victims of Mr. Malfoy’s plots, were civil enough to sit with him throughout the dinner. If they could do it, we shall strive to do the same to all the former Death Eaters. I invited Mr. Theodore Nott too, son of an incarcerated Death Eater, however, he politely declined to attend. Pity.”

Draco felt the room was closing on him. He scanned his table, even Katie was looking uncomfortable at the spotlight of her attempted murder. Hermione squirmed at her seat, while she was not Draco’s biggest fan, it seemed publicly embarrassing him was not the way Ministry should work either. Phyllida continued her speech about the upcoming plans for image improvement.

When Phyllida finally concluded her speech, it was a sign that the dinner had ended. People started to stand up and walked towards the fireplace and the Apparation point. Draco continued to keep his head down, waiting for the crowd to disperse before taking his leave. He heard Cormac saying his farewell to the rest of the Gryffindors on the table. Katie said hers too. He thought everyone on the table had left when someone scooted to the chair beside him. He did not look up; he knew who was beside him. Hermione Granger squeezed his wrist for a second, before standing up and joined her other friends. He smiled wryly at the action. _Gryffindors and their heart of gold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Harry’s opening speech is quoted from Anthony Lake’s, UNICEF Executive Director.   
> Also, Phyllida is modelled after Umbridge (yes, I know, we don’t need more Umbridge) minus the evilness. Just her mannerism.


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Sometimes Kingsley Shacklebolt missed his days as an Auror. Being an Auror was easy, strategize and execute it properly. If he could minimize the damage, it was a bonus. Being a Ministry of Magic though, he could strategize with his team but executing it was a different story. Someone else would do it and the chance of it went wrong was a wildcard. A great example would be the mess of tonight’s dinner.

“Kingsley, I do not appreciate being used by the Ministry to subtly jab the Death Eaters!” said Harry, looking upset that his event was ruined by Phyllida. Kingsley closed his eyes, massaging his temple. Phyllida Jorkins was recommended by someone from his inner circle. She was a relative of the late Bertha Jorkins and was good at public relations, or so he was told. She joined his team earlier this year. Kingsley was a fair employer, he let Phyllida did her things without much interference. He trusted her to do her job and she did a good job so far. The Ministry’s image had improved greatly, especially with how often the Golden Trio helped out in endorsing them.

Kingsley knew the trio’s tolerance was running thin at how often Phyllida made them showed up at Ministry organised events. They agreed initially to show support for him, but it had become a job for them recently. He asked Phyllida previously if she could scale back their public appearances and finally let them enjoy a quiet life. Phyllida instead prepared a proposal to engage other Dumbledore’s Army members to attend the events. Kingsley gave tentative approval, provided they agreed on their own accords. As usual, Phyllida followed his words.

Looking back, he should have more meetings with Phyllida about tonight’s dinner. He should have checked the guest lists; he should have asked her what she wanted to say at her speech. But he trusted her. She organised the Battle of Hogwarts Anniversary with no hitch. All the smaller events that she organised were always perfect. Although, she never had to give a speech. Until tonight. Kingsley thought it was time she got some acknowledgement and asked her to give a brief speech at the end of the dinner.

“I thought we were trying to create a better world! You were the one who acquitted him! What message are we sending by inviting him to this dinner and shaming him in public? We are better than that!” said Hermione as she continued to flare up.

He never liked the Malfoys. Narcissa managed to escape Azkaban because of Harry. Lucius was in Azkaban but his imprisonment was kept a secret. Spare his son who had to return to school. Spare the boy who still had a future. He acquitted the young Malfoy because he was underage then and Dumbledore submitted a secret letter to him, absolving the boy of any guilt. Katie Bell and Ron Weasley did not report him for the attempted murders. They wanted to initially but due to the impending war that was coming then, his crimes seemed petty in comparison. By the time his hearing was set after the war, neither Katie nor Ron was interested in testifying against him. Both had moved on from that incident, not forgive or forget, just moved on.

To a certain extent, he could see why Draco Malfoy did what he did. Not everyone was as brave as Harry to accept death. The young Malfoy just wanted to survive, with Voldemort’s praise as an added glory. That was why he agreed to let the boy free, asking him to complete his education instead. From the reports he received, he had shown promising changes

“I hate to show any compassion towards that prat, but, yeah, I don’t wish for my past brush against death to be highlighted in public, especially not on my best friend’s birthday! Tonight, I attended this because I wanted to show my support to Harry, Hermione, Neville, Teddy, the war orphans! Phyllida has successfully taken the attention away,” Kingsley stared at the irate Ron.

“Listen, I was in the dark of what Phyllida did. I let her handle tonight’s dinner as usual, and I agree, Draco Malfoy should not be treated that way. Her aim was to show acceptance, moving on from the past, granted it was poorly executed,” he tried to defend his staff. Hermione was still shaking her head in disapproval. He noted, Hermione had become a friend of Draco since they were part of the eight-year.

“Phyllida wanted Draco and Theodore to appear tonight because she said your birthday, Harry, is the perfect time to show the new unity. They are proof that some of the Death Eaters were just misguided youth and we should welcome them again in our society.”

“Is Nott even a Death Eater? Wait, is the empty seat at our table belong to Nott?” asked Harry. Kingsley gave him a nod. Harry looked even more upset at Kingsley’s confirmation that Phyllida used his charitable effort to further the Ministry’s agenda

“He is not but his father was. All the Death Eaters are in Azkaban, Harry. Draco, Theodore and Gregory are the closest we have to show that we are moving on, that they are repenting. However, as you know, Gregory Goyle left the country with his mother the moment they are cleared to do so. That left Draco and Theodore. I will talk to Phyllida about her methods.”

“With you attending Cambridge, Hermione, we need a new plan. Harry and Ron can’t always attend the events once they become a full-fledged Auror. Which is why, we are planning to ask D.As members, only if they agree, to start attending Ministry events in your stead. We will also be asking Draco, Theodore and on conditional basis, Daphne, Blaise and Pansy, to attend together. No force, only if they accept the invitation. We are showing the world that we are moving on, that Slytherin is not related to evil!” Ron choked hearing Kingsley’s game plan.

“You must be mental, Kingsley. Asking the D.As to actually attend events with Slytherins?” snorted Ron. Harry seemed to agree with Ron. Hermione’s expression showed great skepticism. Sure, Ginny was friends with Daphne and friendly enough with Blaise and Theo. But the same could not be said with the rest of the D.A.

“Kingsley, honestly, you better hope Phyllida knows what she is doing. If she continues to veer the agenda following tonight’s path, you will not be getting unity. You might get a rebellion instead,” said Hermione, and stormed away towards the door. Harry and Ron followed her, both shaking in disappointment in their Minister.

* * *

Draco was sleeping when he heard his mother started to unlock his door. He groaned, wishing to be left alone after last night’s disaster.

“Son, you said it was a disaster but look, Daily Prophet said otherwise!” Narcissa excitedly nudged her son, forcing him to wake up. He groggily opened his eyes and started reading the front page. Rita Skeeter wrote about the huge donation that he made. The article was mainly talking about him, his Death Eater history, his family and also the donation. As he read the article, he realized Hermione was right. There was only a brief mention of Harry’s event. The cause about the war orphans was glazed in a sentence or two. His speech was summarized only as “Harry Potter gave a moving opening speech”.

Draco sighed; Hermione was right. He took all the attention away and while in the past he would have enjoyed it, this time round he hated it. It seemed like he was drifting further with Hermione for every action he did.

His mother, on the other hand, was very excited. When he reached home last night, he did not tell her anything about the event. All he said was attending this was a mistake. And it was. His mother thought the worst, she thought he was shunned away, ridiculed the entire night. He was, except the Daily Prophet did not mention that part of the evening.

“Draco, why did you say the night was a mistake? Looking at this article, it seems like it was a great success! How did you manage to sit at the same table with Granger and Weasley? Did you bribe someone?”

“Mother, the Ministry put me in the same table because Weasley and Bell, that girl beside him, were the people that I almost killed in sixth-year. The Ministry thought it would be entertaining to see a Death Eater sat with his victims, showing how magnanimous those Gryffindors are, not retching to be near me,” explained Draco, anger and shame started to rise again when he remembered what Phyllida Jorkins talked in her speech.

Narcissa’s face hardened when she realised her son was made of a fool during the dinner. She expected the distasteful looks but to be made fun of in front of everyone, that was harsh. However, she shook her head and glanced at the newspaper again. Draco was made fun of in the room but to whoever was reading this, anyone else who was not in that event, saw her son as a redeemed and forgiven former Death Eater and that was a good start. That was enough, for now.

“Draco, steel yourself. Your mother lied to You-Know-Who, your father accepted Azkaban. Being the joke of the Ministry seemed so tame, don’t you think?” Draco looked up to see his mother’s focused expression, eyes burning with fury and passion. There was no way he could argue his way out when his mother put it that way.

* * *

The sun was starting its descent when Draco finally floo-ed into Nott Manor. He spent the whole day thinking if he should talk to Theo about the dinner. Phyllida mentioned that Theo was invited however declined to attend. He needed to talk to someone else other than his mother about how the Ministry treated him.

When he stepped out of the fireplace, Draco was shocked at what had become Nott Manor. His last visit was sometime in fifth-year and the Manor was full of extravagance then, but now it was a shell of what it used to be. While the Manor was not filthy, Draco could see a layer of dust in some areas. Most of the art pieces that used to decorate every inch of the house were either missing or neglected. The same with the furniture, most of it showed that it had been untouched for some years. Draco frowned, did Theo move house without telling anyone?

Draco waited for the house-elf to appear, he never remembered his name, otherwise he would summon him right now. Few minutes passed but nobody was greeting him. He started his walk towards the grand staircase, knowing Theo’s room was right by it on the second floor. As he ascended the stairs, he finally saw the house-elf. The elf was so shocked to see a visitor that he almost dropped the tray he was holding.

“Young Master Malfoy is here! Young Master Nott finally have a visitor!” He was jumping for joy now at the sight of his master’s friend. Immediately, he opened Theo’s room door and announced Draco’s arrival.

“Merlin’s beard, what are you doing in my house? Without owling me?” asked Theo, sounding rather embarrassed. He started to look at his surrounding, hoping it was decent enough without invoking any questions from Draco.

“I wanted to ask you about yesterday’s dinner. Did you know that the Ministry was out to embarrass us? Hence your missing attendance?” asked Draco as he sat in one of the armchairs. Theo shrugged his shoulder, his eyes looking to today’s Daily Prophet that was on the floor.

“I am not sure what embarrassment you are talking about. This article clearly showed you are hailed as one of the reformed war criminals.”

“Phyllida Jorkins, that’s the lady name,” Draco pointed to the picture of the plump lady with a very immaculate French twist, “During the dinner closing speech, she was telling the entire room about my Death Eater history and how Weasley and Bell were so kind to be sitting with me, without hexing my balls off.” Theo snorted at his friend’s attempt at self-jabbing.

“She mentioned you were invited too but chose not to attend. I spent my whole day thinking if you had an inkling of what she was about to do. Not that I am holding it against you for not attending, I am just curious, I guess. My mother was so excited when she saw the Ministry invited me for an event. I figured you would be as well since we are basically cast out from the society.”

Theo sighed deeply, “No, I am not aware about what Phyllida Jorkins wanted to do but I did figure out that my attendance would be used against me. The theme was war orphans, after all. With my mother dead and my father in Azkaban, I was afraid they were going to highlight about my family history. Besides, you heard my elf, nobody visits me anyway. I am fine living this way without any spotlight on me.”

“Well there’s that but why are you living this way? What happens to this house?” asked Draco as he looked around the room. The room was probably the only place in the house that still looked the same. Theo threw his body onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. Draco could see he was thinking if he should speak.

“I know about your father being in Azkaban,” he said quietly. Draco felt his blood run cold. With a soft voice, he asked when did his friend find out about it.

“Pretty early. I visited my father when he was just imprisoned, the last time I saw him. He told me about Lucius being in Azkaban and asked me to reveal this to everyone. He hated the fact that Nott’s name was tarnished but yours was somehow salvaged, with the idea of Lucius catching all the wayward Death Eaters.”

“Why didn’t you do it? As a rebellion to your father?” asked Draco, he knew Theo never reveal that information to anyone. Which was rather weird, they were never close previously but the trust was always there.

“Partially, but when he asked me to do it, I was angry. He was asking me to hurt you, one of my oldest friends, just for the family name that had already lost its value anyway. Besides, if I reveal that, our friends will cut me out of their lives. I told him that, by the way, and he scoffed at me. He said friends are useless, the Nott name carries more value than friends.”

Draco now joined his friend, lying on the bed. They both stared at the ceilings together.

“But he was wrong, my eighth-year was bearable because of my friends. No, my life was bearable now because of friends. You have no idea how I felt when Granger and Weasley willing to offer their friendship to me… I never despise them but the fact there are two more people in this world, willing to befriend someone like me… It was something that keeps me going.”

Draco thought about his friend’s words. Theo’s only crime was born to the wrong father, unlike himself.

“Anyway, to answer your question, my father treasures this house because it represented our family name. When I came back from Azkaban, I could see my father at every corner of the house. Slowly, I just refuse to leave my room. I ask my house-elf to clean every other day but I will just let this Manor wither. It is the greatest revenge I could think for him,” said Theo, smirking at the thought of the slow revenge that he was enacting. Draco noted there was sadness in his eyes despite the harsh words he said.

“There are enough empty rooms in Malfoy Manor to house all the Weasleys. Maybe you can come and visit once in a while,” Draco finally said after a long silence. Theo laughed. That was Draco’s way of saying his gratitude for keeping Lucius’ imprisonment a secret.

“Sure, we can have a sleepover party with Blaise too,” Draco laughed. That was Theo’s way of accepting his gratitude.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in September, way before I posted the last chapter, but real life was hectic for some time. Now that December is upon us, my work is finally slowing down for a month. Hope I can churn out more chapters during this lull period. I may write 2 Christmas short multi-chapters to celebrate festive season. Usually I will be travelling to Europe for a white Christmas but this year, no snow for me :( 
> 
> Also, I have been binging Great British Bake Off, blame them too for the delays ;)

Hermione stared at the mailbox in front of her. The last time she was here was to pick up a mail from Cambridge for her admission interview and essay requirements. That was a few weeks ago, although it felt so recent. Today, she was here to check her mailbox, and she saw it. She was accepted in Cambridge. She had not opened the mail but judging by how thick the envelope was, it was not hard to guess the content.

One of her neighbours saw her and asked about her family’s whereabouts. She politely answered that her parents had moved to Australia, a last-minute but fantastic job offer, and apologized for not informing anyone. Once the conversation ended, Hermione picked up the rest of the mails and entered her house. The hole in her heart returned when she saw her living room. It was still the same as if her parents were only out in their dental clinic. There was a layer of dust but she would clean the house later.

As she sat on the sofa, the sofa that her dad bought right before the war started, she opened the mail from Cambridge. There was her class schedule, her reading materials (she could not wait to get everything on the list!), orientation schedule and other booklets about student activities in Cambridge. Another booklet was detailing her constituent college, Pembroke. She laid out all the materials on the coffee table, and slowly she brushed each booklet, each schedule. It was finally happening, she would be going to Cambridge, she would be fulfilling her parents’ wish.

Her mind wandered to that day when Neville told her that he was jealous of her. Thinking back, she did have it better. She managed to enjoy sixteen years with her parents, which was more than Neville ever had. She wiped the tear that slipped her cheek. No more tears, that was what she told herself. Today, she visited the house to do her last cleaning for a while. She had accepted Harry’s offer to have Kreacher cleaned the house whenever he was free (which was every day, really) and Harry promised to pay Kreacher 10 Galleons every time he did so.

She put all her Cambridge materials into the envelope again and then into her bag. She skimmed through the rest of the mails, there was nothing significant. Brochures, phone bills and electricity bills. Once she put all of those into the bin, she started to cast _scourgify_ and cleaned her house’s first floor. Next, she went into her room. She had already cleared her room when she came back after the war ended. 

Hermione now stood in front of her parents’ room. Slowly, she opened the door, an unwelcomed wish sprouted in her mind. Her dad taking an afternoon nap while her mum arranging the fresh laundry into the dresser in the room. However, of course, the room was empty. While Hermione was able to declutter the rest of the house, her parents’ room was still left as it was. She did not even use magic the previous time she cleaned it, opting to do it the muggle way. She decided to do the same now.

She started by opening the window, letting the fresh air enter. Next was vacuuming the room and then wiped the surfaces with rags. She sprayed her mum’s perfume into the dresser, hoping that her mum’s smell would linger until the next time she came back. At their bathroom, she did the same, cleaning it slowly with a brush. Once done, she poured some of her father’s aftershave and cologne.

Hermione stared at her parents’ room. The room was clean now, smelling like her parents again. There was still clutter in some areas but she chose to not do anything about it. She did not have the heart to throw anything relating to them, even the seemingly useless stack of dentistry notes on the corner desk. One day, when she had finally enough courage, she would do that. For now, she just left the items where they were. With that, she walked out of the room and put on locking spells. She wanted to preserve the room, to ensure Kreacher would not clean it. Their room was for her to clean and deal with, in the future.

Taking one last look into her childhood home, Hermione then started to put the spells, Anti-Muggle spell like all other wizarding places, Protection spell to ensure no burglar or fire and other spells to ensure her house would be there when she returned. With great sorrow and heavy heart, she started to walk away, it was just like that day after she _obliviate_ her parents and left to join Harry for the war. Except, for some reason, it felt worse because there was no hope that when she came back from Cambridge, her parents would be there, waiting for her.

* * *

It was dinner time in Malfoy Manor. Narcissa took one spoonful of pumpkin soup before stealing a glance at her son. She saw him sighing and put down his spoon.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Mother?” asked Draco dryly. Narcissa cleared her throat, giving her best in pretending not knowing what he was talking about.

“Nothing, just thinking about what you told me about Theo knowing about your father. Do you think anyone else knew about him being in Azkaban?” asked Narcissa, still trying to act nonchalantly. She forced herself to remain calm and continue taking another spoonful of the soup.

“I don’t think so, I doubt any of the Death Eaters in Azkaban has visitors. Goyle and his mother have left England, they were the only other possible people who have family in Azkaban. The secret is safe, Mother. I hope you are not doubting Theo.”

“No, of course not. He has kept it a secret this long,” Narcissa put down her spoon, “Speaking of visitors…” Draco sighed, now his mother was finally saying what was really on her mind.

“You should visit your father. It has been more than a year since he saw you.” Draco froze. Visiting his father, he never thought of doing that. Ever since his mother told him that the imprisonment was a secret, he assumed nobody was allowed to visit his father.

“Are we allowed to visit him? What if other people saw us? I don’t think we will want to be perceived as _visiting_ other publicly incarcerated Death Eaters,” said Draco, maintaining the dry tone.

“As you said, nobody in Azkaban has visitors. I visited your father every other month and the secret is still safe. We just need to inform the Ministry and they will arrange to have you visit with great discretion,” said Narcissa. He noted that there was a hint of hope and firmness in the way she spoke. She was not giving him a choice if he wanted to visit him, she was ordering him to. The only choice he had was when he wanted to visit Lucius.

Did he want to visit his father? After his father’s trial and subsequent “Auror trips”, Draco never really thought about his father. It was easier than facing his feelings towards his old man. He still loved his father, he never doubted that, but he also had a lot of negative emotions towards Lucius. He was angry and disappointed with his father. If only his father was more tolerant, like Daphne’s family, their lives would be different. For one, all of them would be at the Manor. His mother probably throwing another party with her pure-blood friends. His father would still be part of the Ministry’s inner circle. And him, he would be enjoying the carefree life of a young adult.

Instead, the Manor was empty, nobody wanted to visit it. People said the traces of Voldemort was there, even though his mother had redecorated the entire house. Nobody wanted to meet him or his mother. The worst thing was his father in Azkaban, indefinitely.

“How about next week? Any day is fine as long as the Ministry approves it. We have to obey them after all, don’t we?”

“That is fine. I will inform the Ministry. Now, eat your soup before it gets cold, Draco.”

Draco saw a sad smile ghosting his mother’s lips at his acceptance to visit his father. He was not sure what caused the sad smile, because he was willing to visit his father in Azkaban or because her husband was in Azkaban?

* * *

It was the end of August, the weather was scorching hot outside however when Draco’s feet appeared at Azkaban’s designated fireplace, he felt the coldness. He was not sure what causes the coldness if it was the temperature drop or the chilling wind or the waves crashing outside the walls. He knew there were no Dementors but he felt the dreariness anyway. The memory of him making fun of Potter and Dementors popped out and suddenly he felt a huge regret. It was funny then. But things were different now that he was in Azkaban himself.

“Hand me your wand,” said the burly guard with a loud grunt. Draco took out his wand and the man grunted more. He gave Draco a jeer, asked him to follow his lead. Azkaban was eerily silent, their footsteps were echoing too loud in his head. He wondered if it was because of silencing charms that were put on every cell, silencing all the screaming prisoners who were slowly going mad. Each step he took, the coldness seemed to grow. He could sense the despair growing thick the further he entered Azkaban.

“You have thirty minutes to speak to him. Don’t try to do anything funny, boy. I have the authority to perform Unforgivables on you and your father at any time,” said the guard again as he opened the visiting room. Draco entered the room and saw two chairs, facing each other in the room. There was no visible barrier between the chairs but his mother told him about the powerfully cursed invisible wall. His father tried to hold his mother’s hand on her first visit and the wall immediately hexed his father’s hand. His father’s hand was slightly burned for a few weeks before it disappeared.

Draco pulled the chair on his side and waited for his father to enter from the door on the other side. He started fiddling with his pants, unsure what to do. He had been thinking about what to say to his father but suddenly those thoughts left his mind. Hearing the metal door on the other side being open, he lifted his head, seeing his father after a long time.

Lucius Malfoy was a shell of what he used to look like. His long white hair was filled with dirt and grime; it was also matted in some areas. Gone was his fit physique, instead he was thin, only slightly better than a skeleton. Draco used to think the wrinkles on Lucius’ face were a show of wisdom but now those wrinkles only made him older.

“My son, my boy,” choked Lucius.

“Father,” greeted Draco, albeit very stiffly.

“How are you? Your mother has been telling me stories about you and seemed like you are adjusting well to life after the war.” Draco nodded curtly. He was not sure if he should ask his father how he had been. Anyone could see life had been harsh in Azkaban for Lucius Malfoy.

“I saw the Daily Prophet article too. I am proud of you, Draco.”

“Because we finally used our Malfoy money for something good?” asked Draco. His father chuckled as if he just heard a joke.

“I used to think I pampered you too much…” He laughed before continuing, “I was wrong clearly. Donating five thousand Galleons on a Potter event? Sitting with those who you did wrong to no less. I was wrong, you have it in you, Draco.”

Draco knew his father’s true words since their conversations were being listened by all the guards. He was proud because he thought Draco had the cunningness in him. His father thought he plotted for everything that happened at that disastrous dinner.

“It was not like that, Father. Phyllida Jorkins made me as the night’s entertainment, if anything. I do not think you would approve of Malfoys being the clown of a Ministry event,” said Draco frostily. Lucius laughed louder.

“Phyllida? That Hufflepuff? She was a mousy girl back in Hogwarts. In any case, indeed, I did not approve of our family being the joke of the Ministry or by a Hufflepuff. But times have changed, Draco. If you get a stellar review for every Ministry event you attend, then so be it. It is a small price to pay for _our_ entrance to society,” said Lucius with a smirk. Then, Draco saw the old Lucius. He did not miss the emphasised of “our” either. Be a Ministry puppet in exchange for getting his father freedom.

Suddenly, Draco felt the heavy burden, like as if it was sixth-year again. Sure, there was no Voldemort who threatened his parents’ safety this time. However, he was once again bearing the heavy burden of saving his parents’ from being an outcast. They wanted him to be a Ministry puppet, accepting every single insult and joke coming his way.

“I hope you are not thinking that I will accept being insulted for many years to come, Father. Life as an outcast will be a better fate than that.”

“Ah, but Draco, you are forgetting something. You are friends with the _muggle-born_ Hermione Granger now, aren’t you? Being her friends will be enough to make sure the Ministry will not be too harsh on their words against you. Again, I must applaud you for _adapting_ to the new world.”

Draco felt his blood froze at the mention of Hermione from his father’s lips. His father thought he was only friends with Hermione as a façade for having tolerance against mudbloods. His father then had also mistaken his frosty demeanour as disgust for even befriending a mudblood. Lucius was about to open his mouth before the door from both sides were knocked loudly. His mother told him previously that it was a sign Lucius would need to return to his cell soon.

His father then stood up, smoothing his crumpled prisoner outfit.

“Draco, the Ministry has changed in more ways than one but something remains,” Lucius gazed deeply into his son’s eyes.

“It is always _beneficial_ to follow what the Ministry wants.” With that, he walked back towards the door, disappear with the guard, leaving Draco to stare at the empty chair in front of him. A repulsive feeling was growing on his throat. He wished he could retch it out at his father’s shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a full-on Dramione (finally!!!). It has been written since September too (before my work became hectic) so hopefully I will edit it fast enough *finger crossed*


End file.
